See Me Now
by K.Hetalia
Summary: Inspired by the song, If You Could See Me Now, Hugh seems to caught Rosa suspicious about having a date or so. He tries to find her, but will he find out if he's right, or wrong?


**A one-shot fanfiction. Inspired by the song If You Could See Me Now by The Script.**

**Title: See Me Now**

**Song: If You Could See Me Now **

**Couple/s: Rosa x Hugh (SequelShipping), Rosa x Curtis (LiveCasterShipping), Curtis x Yancy**

* * *

Hugh was walking back to Aspertia City after training for a bit.

There he saw Rosa, looking at the sky. The starry sky.

"Oi Rosa." He called. Rosa then was startled and turned her head to him.

"Oh hi, Hugh. What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing much. Just trained for a bit. What about you?"

"Um...nothing. Really!" She hesitates. She shook her head saying no. Waving her hands as well.

"Really? Sounds fishy to me." Hugh replies.

She sighed. "Anyways, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye, and left.

Hugh just stood there, trying to find out what happened with her. She never keeps secrets, she'd usually tell Hugh.

He looked at his Samurott. He then turned his gaze towards the stars.

"What's Rosa's secret?"

The next day, he woke up, and walked outside.

He shifted his gaze to Rosa's house. Curious, he walked towards her house.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Yes?"

"Um...is Rosa there?" He asks.

"Oh Hugh! Rosa left around a few hours ago. She said she had to go meet someone."

"Is that so? Thank you. I'll be on my way now." He said, and left Aspertia.

_Nimbasa City_

As he went there, he didn't see Rosa.

"Alright, Unfezant, take a rest." He returned his Unfezant back to his Pokeball, and walked to find Rosa.

_If she went to meet someone, it must be that old hag. _Hugh thought to himself.

He went to the Ferries Wheel, no sign of Rosa.

To the battle subway, still not there.

The stadium, yes. He shifted his gaze to the stage (Let's say this is a different staduim, like a, concert area?), too see someone.

Mr. Curtis. Rosa? Nope. Not yet there. Though he did see someone as well, Yancy.

He walked up to them, and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"H-Hugh! I-It isn't what it seems like!" Yancy stuttered. (Let's say they know each other)

"What? Not that, why are you two in the concert? Mmm...let me think. You're Christoph, and you're Nancy, am I right?" Hugh asks, pointing at both of them.

"No!" Curtis exclaims.

"Whatever. Are you hanging out with Rosa?" He asks, buliding rage.

"No." He replied.

"It's obvious you are." Hugh responded.

"What the-?! No! I am not!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever Mr. Curtis, you're obviously dating her, are you?" He asks, sending a glare towards Curtis.

"Hugh, if I were you, better hide before Rosa comes." Yancy assured Hugh.

"Why is that?"

"Mmm...You see, she and Curtis are actually supposed to be here. Without you. But if you're here, she'll start getting upset, so hide if I were you."

"...Fine." Hugh then walked over to a chair, and sat down. This chair is mad near to where Rosa can see. Making Yancy and Curtis a bit worried.

A few minutes have passed by, and Rosa came.

Hugh waited for Rosa to notice him, but no avail.

"Hey Curtis!" She greeted. He greeted back.

Yancy walked up to Rosa and greeted.

"Hi Rosa! I'm Yancy, a friend of Curtis!"

Rosa greeted Yancy as well.

_What the-? Can she not notice me?! _Hugh asks himself. His rage is building higher, he was trying to control it.

"So, why did you call me again, Curtis?" Rosa asks.

"Mmm? Ah! Well, you know, now that you're champion, why can't we celebrate or something? We haven't met ever since you became champion, we only met pretty much a month ago, and you were champion for around..." Curtis then tried to remember when, until Rosa answered.

"Around 6 months ago. Yeah..."

"So! Where would you like to go?" Yancy asks.

"I don't know. I'd like to see Christoph or Nancy to perform, but it seems like they won't be having a concert." Rosa said.

"Don't worry! We can call them if you want!" Yancy assured Rosa.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?! Sweet!" Rosa started squealing, jumping up and down.

_Alright, what's the meaning of this?! _Hugh was really upset now. But before he was able to walk towards Rosa, they walked backstage.

_Great. Now they're avoiding me._ Hugh couldn't take it. He walked out of the stadium, and bumped into someone.

"Oh hi Hugh. What brings you here?" Asked a brunette. Well, Nate.

"Rosa. She's like ignoring me." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Woah, like, really? (Gosh a Hetalia reference. This is Poland's line XD)" He asked.

"Yeah yeah. 'Bout you?"

"Heard that Christoph and Nancy are performing. A duet!" His eyes looked full of joy, happiness.

"That so?"

"You should come!" Nate offered.

"...Fine." He then went back inside with Nate.

_~Le Timeskip brought to you by Aura~_

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Shouted Christoph.

"It means a lot!" Nancy added.

Hugh didn't really enjoy the concert, so now, he decided to leave.

But what he didn't notice, that Rosa turned around, and smirked.

"Dammit, why does she like that idiot more than me?!" He said angrily.

"Oh c'mon, you're the idiot." Said another voice.

He turned, and saw his childhood friend.

"What do you want?" He said, giving her an evil glare.

And in all of a sudden, she laughed, bursted tears of joy.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"_You!_" She said, still laughing.

"What?"

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" She said, standing up.

...

"What?! This was just your plan?!" Hugh asked, so shocked about what he heard from Rosa.

"Yeah! Seems like I got you _jealous~_" She said, mockingly.

"What the-?! WHY?!" He asked, shouting.

"Hahahaha! C'mon! You know I love you and only you!"

"Fine. Let's go now." He said, offering his hand.

She accepted the offer, and both of them walked home together.

So, what was the plan? Here you go!

_"I actually can't believe it! You were jealous!" She said mockingly._

_"What do you mean?!" _

_"This was just a plan~ I already knew Curtis was Christoph and Yancy being Nancy!"_

_"..."_

_"Well, our plan was to see if you'd get jealous, it did work! Everyone was in it. Even Nate! _

_"I told her to make sure you'd sit somewhere near me~_

_"The concert, WAS part of the plan!_

_"So basically, we just thought of, 'Hey! Why not we make Hugh jealous? You know, he hates you (Curtis), especially when we're together! So, c'mon, let's try it!'_

_" I seriously can't believe you fell for it!"_

_I'm glad she can see me now..._

...

"Hey Hugh? I've got a question."

"What?"

"Can you take your jacket off? It's summer."

"...Hell no. And why ask?"

"Um...You _did_ hug me, and I noticed-"

"Okay. No more."


End file.
